


À Coté de la Mer

by amante_del_latte



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Sledge is having a hard time coming to grips with the thought of going home, and Snafu comforts him the only way he knows how.





	À Coté de la Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Kinktober '17 - Shotgunning and Public
> 
> is this heavily inspired by the beach scene in moonlight? Yes. Can I resist a title pun? No.

The end of the war was supposed to be a good thing. Never again would Eugene have to trudge through mud, fear for his life every moment. Never again would he have to kill.

Then why did it feel all wrong when he returned to camp. Why was he still awake hours past lights out, tears dripping from his eyes. He thought the hole in his gut would fill, but it just seemed to be eating more and more of him away. Try as he might, Eugene just couldn’t fall asleep in his bunk. He stared at the wall, struggling to stifle choking on the lump in his throat. His shoulders twitched no matter how hard he tried to still them, and after a particularly hard heave he heard someone move in their bunk behind him. Eugene held his breath as he heard someone rise, the creak of the floor behind him. He felt someone come up almost right against his bunk, and the lump in Eugene’s throat felt like it doubled in size.

Fingers gingerly grazed Eugene’s hair and he finally swallowed hard. He’d know that touch anywhere and, like always, he couldn’t tell if feeling it made him happy or more sad. Snafu drew his hand back and walked out of the cabin, closing the screen door softly behind him. Eugene counted to one hundred twice before he dared to get up and follow, aggressively rubbing at his eyes to rid himself of his tears.

Shelton was sitting out on the beach and, had Eugene not known to go there, he wouldn't have seen him in the darkness. He plunked himself down in the sand next to Shelton, thankful that the lack of light at least hid his raw eyes. Shelton lit up a cigarette as Eugene got comfortable, and puffed on it once before offering it to Gene.

“Ya got the ocean in Mobile?” Shelton asked as Eugene grabbed the cigarette from his hand. He brought it to his lips and took a long drag, blew the smoke out in front of himself before he answered.

“Bay.” He was pleased with the lack of shake in his voice and decided to continue. “River. I live more inland of that though.” Shelton only grunted in response, and took the cigarette back when Eugene offered it.

“I got bayou back in Louisiana,” Shelton started, interrupting his sentence for a drag, momentarily illuminating his face. “ ‘s water but it aint this. I ain’t never seen the ocean like this.” A prick of plain blossomed in Eugene’s chest, and he decided he wasn’t going to respond to that observation. Shelton said nothing else after, and they passed their smoke between them, watching the moon reflect off the waves.

As the cigarette burnt out and the two of them were left with nothing to do and nothing being said, Eugene felt anxious. A quiver ran up from his stomach to his forehead, threatening tears that he felt he had to blink away. Just as he thought he was going to start to cry, Shelton leaned into him, his shoulder tucking under Gene’s armpit, his curly-haired head rolling onto his shoulder. It felt good to have Shelton’s skin against his own, so sticky with sweat that it nearly adhered to his own. Eugene felt the tension in his muscles start to melt; he even let his head slowly droop against the one on his shoulder. Shelton tilted his head up and presses his lips against Eugene’s jaw once, then twice, and hesitated before a potential third. Eugene hummed, and kept humming as Shelton kissed him again, appreciating the way it made Snafu’s lips buzz against his skin. He tilted his own head down and let Shelton catch his mouth, their lips moving slowly against each other. Eugene brought his hand up behind Shelton’s head, and let his fingers burrow into his curls. Shelton’s hand moved the opposite way, first landing on Eugene’s bare chest and then working its way down to his pants. Gene moved to do the same but Shelton caught him by the wrist.

“Lemme do this for ya, Eugene,” he whispered, the only thing he said, his mouth still up against Sledge’s. Gene whined slightly when Shelton’s fingers dripped under the hem of his pants, gripping him through his underwear. After a few light tugs those were peeled back too, Eugene’s cock exposed to the nighttime air. His head rolled back as Shelton started to stroke him, and the other man took advantage of his opportunity to kiss Eugene’s throat. Gene could only moan softly as he was worked over, Shelton’s fingers deftly cupping his balls and smearing the precum he leaked over himself to lubricate him. He was hard in no time, throbbing against Shelton’s palm as he stroked him faster, gripped him harder.

Shelton pressed his forehead against Gene’s jaw, his ragged breaths tickling his throat. Eugene’s own breathing was labored; he felt like he was going to cum quickly, quicker than he wanted to. He whined, and Shelton pressed his forehead against his jaw harder in an attempt to silence him. It was then that Eugene remembered where they were, that even though it was nighttime and pitch black someone could still stumble across them. He allowed Shelton to jerk him off without hesitation then, though he wished deeply for this to last as long as it could.

As if he could read his mind and desperately wanted to defy him, Shelton leaned forward and licked the head of Gene’s cock, making him gasp. He sucked the head only at first before bobbing down to take as much of it into his mouth as he could. Eugene gripped his hair tightly, holding onto it as he trembled with pleasure. After only a minute or two he came, nothing but a sharp gasp warning he was doing so. Shelton caught as much of the cum as he could in his mouth, but plenty was missed or spilled, all dripping back into Eugene’s lap. Shelton pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, and stopped Gene from mopping himself up with his underwear.

“Why don’ ya come for a swim with me, Sledgehamma?” he slurred, and Eugene was suddenly aware that he hadn’t really spoken the rest of the time they were out here - an unusual occurrence for Shelton. He stood up next to Eugene and tugged off his pants, taking a few steps towards the water before turning back and reaching his hand out. Gene took it, allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Just as he was stepping out of his pants Shelton shoved him, hard, and he plopped back on his ass with a curse as Shelton ran away, his laughter echoing along the beach. Eugene swore again as he tried to get back on his feet, tripping over his pantlegs. Shelton laughed as he splashed into the water, the sound contagious, and suddenly Eugene couldn’t help himself from laughing too. He giggled along with Shelton as he finally tugged his pants off and raced down to the water to join him, his gut feeling filled, if only for tonight.


End file.
